


A Taste Of You

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 position, Cunnilingus, Face Sitting, M/M, Oral, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The two royals just enjoying some alone time.





	A Taste Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails, has not been beta read.

At first glance, no one would believe that the Prince and Princess were an item in the coalition.

To the masses who were unaware, they seemed to be like a sun and a moon. Different. Both serving a purpose but estranged from each other with a tension that could be cut through with a sword.

Though to those who did know, who were unfortunate enough to catch them in some escapades could see why they were together.

Both radiated with a powerful aura and dignified grace that could fill the entire castle. When they stood side by side it only increased. It hung over everyone like a heavy fog that rendered them unable to argue with the two when a plan was in motion.

Or when they were both just itching to get back to their room and get down to business.

Allura hummed as she settled her hips over Lotor’s face as she gently slipped her hands down his body and to the hard, throbbing cock between those powerful thighs. She moaned softly as she leaned over and gave the tip a soft lick.

Lotor moaned softly as he lapped at his princess’ folds slowly in tantalizing and teasing swipes of his tongue. He gently gripped her thighs and resisted the urge to thrust his hips up into her mouth as he arches.

“Mmmm….Allmmaaa…!” He mumbled against her cunt when those sinfully soft lips close over the head and suck on him.

He choked back a moan as he slides his hands up to grope her waist and slowly move to cup her breasts. He slurped and suckled softly over her clit and he could have melted her the way she moaned around his cock.

The vibrations from her voice move through him and sends heat spreading between his thighs as he trembles softly. He felt her nails dig slightly into his legs when he groaned over her and growled almost possessively.

Allura smirked slightly around him as she licked at the underside of his cock.

“Mmmm….” She pulled off and pumped him in her hands, some spit still connected her mouth to the length, “Stars darling….you’re so delicious….”

She licked her lips and resumed sucking him a bit harder this time and grunting when he bucked his hips into her mouth.

The Princess ground her hips down over that devilishly delightful tongue that laps over her folds and causes a new gush of slick to dribble put. She reached down a hand and spreads her folds for him to have more acces to her clit and her twitching crevice.

_Hmmmm…I wish we could stay like this….._


End file.
